zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Spirit
Earth spirits are guardian spirits allied with the element of earth. They are able to control all forms of earth, soil and dirt. List of known earth spirits *Jahma *Argent *Regulus *Chimera *Asterion *Ankyla *Jian Bing *Huang Long *Nemea *Giza *Phaia *Manticore Abilities *'Earth manipulation:' Earth spirits can summon, create, control, materialize and absorb Earth and rock to accomplish various effects. **'Earth combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their earth powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. The most common technique is infusing earth with physical attacks, reinforcing and strengthening their fists, feet and body. In addition, they can shift the earth beneath their opponents to destabilize them. **'Earth constructs:' They can mold and shape earth into tools or objects such as appendages, armor, barriers, restraints and weapons. **'Earth projection:' They can release and use earth in various forms of attacks such as bullets, scatter shots, balls, and beams made up of tectonic energy and dense minerals. **'Seismic emission:' They have the power to generate powerful shock-waves that can destabilize or repulse objects and people and shatter fragile objects. **'Tectonic plate manipulation:' They are able to manipulate tectonic plates beneath the earth's surface to induce disasters such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis. **'Burrowing:' They are able to tunnel through solid earth with ease. **'Land surfing:' They are able to manipulate earth to increase their maneuverability and aid in long distance travel. **'Earth mines:' They can create explosive mines made of earthen materials by manipulating internal pressures. **'Seismic sense:' They can easily sense vibrations through the earth and perceive their environment, structures, the presence of caves, people, structural weaknesses and even detect when someone is lying. ***'Enhanced awareness' Sub-Element: Metal *'Metal manipulation:' Metal spirits are capable of manipulating metal. **'Metal constructs:' They can control and shape metal into physical constructs such as tools, objects, weapons, armor, appendages and even structures. ***'Metal armor:' They can shape metal into impenetrable armor to shield them from attacks. **'Metal combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their metal powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. **'Metal projection:' They can release and use metal in projected bullets, scatter shots, and sharpened darts. Sub-Element: Sand *'Sand manipulation:' Sand spirits can control finely divided rock and mineral particles of earth and shape them any way they wish. **'Sand constructs:' They can shape sand into various constructs such as tools, weapons, armor, barriers, appendages and semi-living constructs. ***'Golem creation:' They can shape sand to create and command golems. ***'Sand duplication:' They can shape sand to generate duplicates of themselves, others and objects. **'Sand combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their sand powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. **'Sandstorm creation:' They can create and conjure sand and dust storms to blanket an entire area in sand, blind people and cause major havoc and destruction. **'Sand mimicry:' They are able to physically transform into sand and back. They can change their shape into sand clouds to travel as they wish and are relatively invulnerable. **'Burrowing:' They can burrow through tight spaces while in sand form. **'Seismic sense:' They can sense vibrations and movement through sand and easily detect structures, perceive their environment and sense the presence of people. ***'Enhanced awareness' Sub-Element: Crystal *'Crystal manipulation:' Crystal spirits can manipulate crystalline earthen material. **'Crystal projection:' They can release crystals in various attacks such as bullets, bolts, scatter shots, and darts. **'Crystal constructs:' They can create tools, objects, barriers, weapons, armor, restraints and appendages out of crystal. ***'Deflection:' They can deflect physical and ranged attacks with crystal barriers. ***'Crystal imprisonment:' They can imprison other beings in crystal. ***'Crystal armor:' They can create armor around their body from crystalline material, granting them enhanced strength and durability. **'Crystallokinetic combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their crystal powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. Background The first earth spirit was Regulus, created by Zenith. Just about every earth spirit can be traced back to Regulus and Zenith. Earth spirits are the most common type of spirits and can control all manners of earthen material. Sub-elemental spirits include metal, sand and crystal.. Gallery Jahma spirit of earth by zephyros phoenix-d2umpia.png|Jahma Argent false s o e by zephyros phoenix-d39ruiu.png|Argent Chimera the lycian monster by zephyros phoenix-d3f256w.jpg|Chimera Trivia *Earth spirits possess the most sub-elements. Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Earth Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Species